Take Me With You
by misfitmaestro
Summary: Regina & Robin need to settle it once and for all before the 2nd curse is cast. 3x19 inspired.


**Hey everyone, this is just a one shot but I'd be willing to expand depending on what you all think of it. **

**thanks so much for reading!**

Take me with you.

Post/During 3x19 Enchanted Forest.

Regina couldn't take it anymore. Her ass? Who did he think he was talking to her like that? He was the only one who had ever dared and the only one she had ever allowed too.

Why did he get under her skin? How did she allow this to happen?

She couldn't answer her own question. He just infuriated her to no end.

As she scowled and paced to and fro in the courtyard by her tree, Robin watched her from a balcony above.

She was a piece of work and it took all of his energy to fight his attraction to her on a daily basis.

Regina brought out in him a sort of passion he wasn't prepared for, and her denial and treatment of him just pushed it to another level.

Today was the final straw though. After sitting through the round table meeting having been forced to stare at those lips was torture.

Then there was the door incident at Rumple's castle. He had pushed his patience to the limit. And he was ready to see how she'd react to him now.

He had been dreaming about her for weeks now. Ever since the first day, her face had haunted his night times.

He was ready to see if reality would match the dream.

There were times when he thought he saw her look at him lustfully too but he was never sure.

Robin could only hope that when the time came, He would be met with anticipation and not a flaming ball of fire.

Regina knew underneath it all the reason for her hostility came down to her attraction to the thief.

As much as it didn't make sense, as much as it was improbable, Robin had wormed his way into her thawing heart.

This was the most frightening revelation of all. How could her heart betray herself? She still felt it was cheating on Daniel.

Even though Daniel had as much as told her that he wanted her to be happy with another man, she still felt conflicted.

She had dreamed of him romantically for the first time last night. Which was why she had been extra crispy with him today.

It had started out like most of her dreams with Robin.

They had been going at with each other like usual, each spitting out their worst insults, each hitting places still a little tender.

Then he had stopped suddenly, both of them breathing in pants, steaming mad.

They had looked at each other, neither of them dropping their gaze, their eyes fixed on each other.

Then his eyes drifted to her lips, licking his own in the age old anticipatory gesture and warning sign.

Then he all but attacked her. Lips on lips, a brief clashing of teeth. Passion igniting in their bones.

Robin had gripped her waist, one hand secured through her hair and pushed her up against the wall, rolling his body against hers.

They both sighed and moaned in mutual release, clawing and sucking in tandem.

Regina had woken up before it had gotten any further than that, and as much as she had been turned on by her thoughts, she was equally angry at her mind for coming up with such trash.

There wasn't much else she could do but help Snow cast the curse and get back to storybrooke and forget about all of this.

She walked through the corridors and had a brief chat with snow about the upcoming plans for tomorrow night and started to head back to her chambers for the night.

She planned on getting gloriously drunk before heading to bed in hopes of gaining a dreamless, Robin-less sleep.

Robin followed Regina through the castle and listened to her conversation with Snow.

"We'll do it tomorrow Regina, tonight is too soon, let us have at least one night to prepare before we head back." Snow spoke softly, one hand squeezing regina's forearm.

"Alright, but I want to get back as soon as possible. There is nothing left for me here. I need to leave". Regina conceded, and started sulking back to her chambers.

This was news to Robin, he didn't expect that they would leave so soon.

He needed to talk to snow or regina about taking roland and himself with them to this new land. He wanted a better life for his son.

And with the stories people had told him of storybrooke, he thought a change would be just the ticket.

It also wasn't too bad that it would mean being closer to the raven haired woman who possessed his mind.

So Robin headed back to his room, tucked Roland in and tried to decide what he would say to regina to convince her that taking him along would be the right decision.

On the other side of the castle, Regina was getting marvelously drunk.

She was halfway through a bottle of scotch when she heard a knock on her door.

She was prepared for it to be Snow wanting to talk about further plans for tomorrow.

Regina was not prepared for the heated almost angry gaze of Robin Hood.

"and just what do you think you're doing here thief, after what you pulled today I should destroy you right here and now." She spit.

Robin just smirked and rang her one back.

"I really don't think you're going to do that your majesty" He smiled a shit eating grin and sidled his way into her chamber.

He saw the open bottle of liquor and grabbed another glass and poured them each a glass.

"What makes you think I am going to drink with you thief?" She slurred slightly, feeling the affects of the alcohol pumping through her blood.

He stuck the glass in her hand and replied,

"Well, I honestly don't think I would be here if you didn't really want me your majesty".

"and what makes you think I want you?" she spat back, blushing fiercely as she realized what she had just said.

It did not go unnoticed by Robin. It was the first piece of evidence he could bank toward his suspicion that she was just as attracted to him as he was to her.

"What do you want Robin? Tell me and leave, I would like to finish drinking and go to bed". She demanded.

She saw to immense alarm that his gaze darkened at her words, just like in her dream.

She started to squirm and became very aware of her body's reaction.

She downed the glass in her hand and slapped it on the table for full effect.

Robin followed her lead and downed his glass as well.

It was there and then he decided that this was his last shot at her.

This may be the last time he would have her alone, his last chance to admit to her his feelings.

So he brought forth all his courage and decided to see if he could seduce the woman in front of him.

With glass in hand he walked slowly toward her. Backing her into the table.

Her eyes went wide, her hands unclasped with palms held open at her sides.

He kept getting closer and closer, but stopped just before her ass reached the table.

Robin slowly and seductively reached behind her back to grab the bottle, his face brushing softly against her hair and his breath rushing delicately against her ear.

Regina shivered deeply in response a faint breath rushed form her lips. Her reaction was everything he could have hoped for.

Regina was sure it was a dream. She had all but stopped breathing. He was so close and he smelt so good and she wasn't sure if she had the strength to keep him away even if she wanted to.

He had stopped moving for the bottle but stayed with his mouth so close to her ear.

"what are you doing?" she whispered, hardly recognizing her own husky tone.

"why I think that was quite obvious Regina" he spoke softly against her ear. His tone low and gravelly, turning her on like nothing she 's ever felt before.

Regina felt paralyzed to his touch. His hands that had been resting on her waist, began to slide upwards, the pads of his thumbs tracing the curve of her breast, moving to her back, up to her shoulders and raking slowly down her back finally settling to just above her ass.

Regina whimpered, she couldn't believe what he was doing to her. It was other worldly, it was too much.

"Regina" he breathed, almost like a prayer. She was surprised to hear that it sounded like relief coming from his lips.

Up until then her hands had been frozen at her sides, unable to respond because of the overwhelming feelings she was experiencing.

At the sound of her name she lifted her hands to his sides ever so slowly, settling them on the lapels of his coat.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and she into his.

She had no idea how long they stayed like that, embracing each other.

All she knew was that she needed this, this connection, this contact, him.

After what felt like an eternity, Robin lifted his head.

Then they were staring into each other's eyes, searching their depths for the emotion that both harboured inside.

Robin licked his lips and Regina thought she was going to lose it. She angled her mouth and pressed her lips his.

The resulting sigh from both parties was tangible.

The kiss was passionate but chaste, Regina ended it swiftly because she couldn't believe she had actually done it in the first place.

She was in shock, as was he.

Robin's joy encapsulated him. She had kissed him. She had initiated it. The feel of her soft lips brushing his would be etched in his memory forever.

But he could feel the fear seeping out of her and before she had the chance to over analyze or run, he brought his hand to her hair and kissed her back with all the emotion he could muster.

His tongue ran across her bottom lip and with a gasp, he plunged it inside her mouth stroking her tongue making her moan in ecstasy.

She brought one hand to his hair and one to the side of his jaw she leaned into his touch and braced herself against the back of the table.

All she could focus on was the feel of his tongue the hardness of his body against hers. It was everything she had imagined.

Robin always knew that a woman with that much gusto in every day arguments had to put as much energy into her passion, and Regina did not disappoint.

She was scratching and raking her hands on his scalp and it was driving him crazy.

He moved one leg between hers and pressed himself even deeper to her soft body and Regina just arched right back to him grinding herself against him.

Both of them lost in the pent up sexual tension that had lasted for months.

"Wait" Regina breathed, putting her hands on his chest. Both of them panting, hands resting on each other.

Her eyes were focused on his hands, the ones that just a moment ago had made her feel unspeakable pleasure.

They were delicately tracing her collar bone, dipping in and around her shoulders, thumbs brushing up her neck in a soft comforting pattern.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, unsure of what to do next, yet not wanting the moment to end.

Then she felt him lift her chin up and felt his lips brush tentatively on her own, then putting sweet pressure to her top lip then again suckling her bottom in utter softness and tenderness her knees almost gave out.

His hand were in her hair, securing her to him as he took the kiss deeper. It wasn't as lustful and crazed as the previous.

It was tender, controlled, but filled with sweetness and gentleness and promise, all which both floored and scared the shit out of her.

And just when she thought she would disintegrate under his touch, he pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now" he breathed.

"Don't think Regina, just feel it. I know you do because if you felt anything that I just felt you know that this is right." His tone sweet and seductive and stern all at the same time.

Regina's eyes were still closed, still trying to process all that had just happened.

It was too much too soon. And it was heartbreaking knowing what was to follow tomorrow evening.

"Take me with you" He said and her eyes shot open.

"Make sure you take Roland and I when the curse is cast tomorrow, let us come and start fresh in the new world, let me court you, let me be your second chance" He pleaded.

With that, A single tear slipped from Regina's eye and Robin brushed it away with his soft strong hands.

"I…. What… Why me?" She choked out.

She had to know, she had to know why he could want her after everything.

Robin smiled a sad smile because she truly believed that she was still evil when all that he had witnessed since her return was bravery and selflessness and pain.

"Because we both deserve a second chance at love Regina, and I think we could make a real go of it, you and I"

Their eyes locked once more and she searched his looking for any sign of deceit, any piece of doubt, but she couldn't so she nodded.

"Alright thief, if you insist" she answered finally gaining back some of her pride as he let go of her and poured them another round of whiskey.

"One more drink and then it's off to bed with you, I can't have my guards catching you in my chambers" She winked.

The clinked glasses and downed the last drops.

Regina walked Robin to the door smiling like a teenage girl the whole way. When she was about to say goodnight Robin took to her lips once more in a fiery kiss that held both longing and promise and so much tenderness.

"I will see you in the new world Regina. We will find each other and will start over. And if you doubt this just remember what we shared here tonight is real and true, so don't over analyze" He smiled and turned to go back to his own quarters.

Regina shut her own door and slid straight to the ground, and when she hit the floor she allowed herself to smile, just a hint of smile because now she had something to look forward to back in Storybrooke. For once, she had the promise of possible happiness.

***none of this is mine**

**Please review if you have a spare minute! xx**


End file.
